


you, me & the cat

by Hawwkgirl



Series: Just Tumblr Thoughts [30]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cats, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6825844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawwkgirl/pseuds/Hawwkgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malec+ You know those eyes drive me crazy asked by @kingleonardo23rd for a five sentence fic prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	you, me & the cat

“You know those eyes drive me crazy.” Alec groaned, rolling his eyes at Magnus’ pathetic attempt to give him puppy dog eyes as he held a kitten in his hands.

“But _look_ ,” Magnus said, thrusting the kitten out towards Alec. “She’s so adorable! We have to bring her home.”

“How do you even know it’s a her?” Alec asked, eyeing the cat as if it was an alien.

“Because I know cats and this one is a her.” Magnus said, affectionately hugging the cat to his chest. “Amethyst, her name is Amethyst.”

“Don’t name her! She’s not coming home with us!” Alec exclaimed, but he knew it was too late now. The cat was going to be coming home with them, Magnus wasn’t about to change his mind.

Magnus ignored Alec, pressing a kiss to the top of the kittens tiny head. “Don’t listen to him, he’s just bitter that I didn’t let him bring home that dog we saw at the park the other day.”


End file.
